themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Becomes Her
"Death Becomes Her" is the ninth episode of The Messengers. The episode will air on June 12, 2015. Summary BETRAYAL FROM WITHIN - The Man (Diogo Morgado) informs THE MESSENGERS one of their own has betrayed them and another is in imminent danger, while Amy's (guest star Madison Dellamea) drawings predict the arrival of someone who could change the course of everyone's destinies. Shantel VanSanten, Craig Frank, JD Pardo, Sofia Black D'Elia, Jon Fletcher, Anna Diop and Joel Courtney also star. Larry Shaw directed the episode written by Oanh Ly (#109). Original air date 6/12/15. Plot Back at the house, Nadia watches a scary movie on TV. Peter comes in and startles her. She tells Erin she tucked Amy in but says she was quiet and seemed a bit off. Peter says the others are bringing takeout. He says they’re going to California to find the next horseman but they don’t know who it is. He says Joshua had a vision about some farmer brothers. She jokes and he says better than a zombie like she’s watching. Erin goes to check on Amy who is sound asleep. She kisses her then leaves the room. Amy’s eyes open and she sits up. She looks like she’s possessed or something. She goes to the window and looks out. At the Last Supper, it’s last call and Vera wonders how Amy knew about Michael. Koa says maybe she overheard them talking but Joshua says it could be destiny and says the drawings could mean something. Rose calls Joshua and says Leland is after her. She says he’s chasing her and begs them to come to Grey Forest Cemetery. They tell her they’re on the way. But then the lights in the place go crazy and The Man appears to them. He says they need to talk. Joshua says he’s not welcome and the Man says that’s no way to treat a guest. Raul says they need to go. They walk out but find they just walked back in the same door. Raul says what they hell and the Man says they can describe it that way. He says it’s a good trick and says no one is going anywhere until they chat. Vera says no and the Man says he’ll kill them but Joshua says he can’t kill them by his own hands. The Man’s eyes glow red and challenges them to try it. Raul asks what the hell he wants. The Man wants to know what Joshua saw in his last vision. She says to tell them about her son. The Man says he will tell them a little story and he will tell them where Michael is, clear Peter’s name, get Koa’s money back and before he can make Joshua an offer, he tells him no thanks. The Man says before it’s all said and done, he’ll give him what he wants. Nadia and Peter watch the movie and he’s scared. He hears a noise at the front door and Nadia says she’ll check. She opens the door and says he’ll feel like an idiot. The old messenger is there and she comes inside. Peter says he saw her at the library and Joshua saw her at the grocery store. She says her name is Eliza and she’s worried. The Man says to listen and says he’s not the one fooling them. He says they need to open their eyes and they should know the whole truth about their destiny. He says April 6, 2008 was a special day and asks why. She says Michael was taken that day. The Man says it was important to all of them. We see Vera panicking over her son being taken. Raul was in the hospital too because he broke his arm cleaning a gutter (or so he said). Rose shows a coworker her engagement ring and Erin was there in labor. Joshua was there praying with a sick parishioner. Peter was being told about new foster parents by a social worker. Koa was there with food poisoning. Koa confirms and says she was on her way to a poker tournament. Vera says it’s a crazy coincidence but The Man says destiny was trying to bring them together but then he tried to have Rose kill. Raul asks how she’s different and The Man says she’s not who they think she is. Eliza asks about the rest of the Messenger family. She asks what’s wrong with Erin then points out a picture of her. She says she needed surgery but Eliza says it’s not possible. She says the limits go away once the Messengers are together. Erin asks why she’s still sick and Eliza says something is wrong. Joshua tells the others he’s going to make a break for it and he’ll take his chances to help Rose. The Man puts "Devil Inside" on the juke box and calls it mood music. He says Rose was shot by a young drug addict he convinced to shoot her. He says too bad it wasn’t fatal and says God put Rose in a coma and summoned him back to heaven and warned him not to interfere then cast him down again. We see him in the meteor crater. He says seven years is a blink in God’s eye and that awakened their gifts. The Man says Rose is special and Joshua says they know that. The Man asks how well they know her. Eliza tells the others that she was part of the sixth generation of Messengers. She says they were called at the end of World War II and they were tested to see if humanity was worth saving. She says she no longer has her gift and says she’s had some rough patches but says she’s clear now. She says she wants to figure out how to help them. The Man says Rose got her start in the Army as a combat nurse in Afghanistan. He says after a gruesome firefight, she encountered a horribly wounded man who begged her to put him out of his misery and let him go home. Rose OD’d him on morphine. The Man says she’s a murderer but they tell him it’s a stretch. Joshua says it sounds like mercy. The Man says that soldier was the first she killed but wasn’t the last. Koa tells Joshua she has an idea. Eliza tells Erin they stopped the other Horseman just before they cracked the sixth seal and says many of them will die. Nadia walks away upset. Peter follows. The Man says at least he’s honest about his dishonesty. He says they have made an error trusting Rose. Raul says they can’t trust him either. The Man says Raul of all of them should have known better since he’s an undercover agent. He asks how he got into El Jefe’s cartel. Vera asks what he means and Koa says it’s a long con. You get close to your mark and get them to do your dirty work – she says he’s saying Rose has been conning them. The Man says now they’re talking. Peter asks Nadia what’s wrong. She says she doesn’t want them to die. Peter tries to comfort her but she says she doesn’t want him to die. They kiss. Amy screams and they go running. Erin checks on her and she says she had a nightmare. They see drawing she made of the cemetery. Amy says she’s never seen the drawings before. Eliza is there and has a small smile. Vera asks Koa if she thinks Rose is conning them and Koa asks what if he’s right and says they may as well hear him out. The Man says they’ll like this part. He says Rose came home and got a job at the hospital caring for terminally ill patients but she brought the war home and took it upon herself to decide who would live or die. The Man says when it was the old and infirm dying, no one noticed. He says she killed six elderly patients in three years and says it was the seventh that put them where they are today. He says Rose was having an affair with Dr Charles Hart who refused to leave his wife and dumped her. Then his wife was in a car accident. He says Dr Hart swore to be a devoted husband after almost losing her. The wife was expected to make a full recovery but then Rose killed her. She stole the wife’s wedding ring out of jealousy. We see this all in a flashback. Rose scored her red wings and The Man says then Rose broke her seal. He says seven years ago on April 6th the first seal was broken and says she’s the Horseman of Death. Joshua collapses into a vision and The Man asks to tell him what he sees. Joshua chuckles and we see it’s Koa. She laughs and he asks where he is. Koa says the Devil really is in the details. The Man has to chuckle at their gambit. Joshua is trying to make an escape. The Man says he took his eye off the ball and they took a chance but Joshua is likely dead. The Man says it’s a waste of time and talent. He says Rose needed them to find the next Horseman. Raul asks why expose her when they’re on the same side. The Man says he’s a fan of the work of the Horsemen. He says he’s worked with them in the past but says there’s a big difference between them. He says the Horseman want the rapture and the end of humanity. The Man says he doesn’t and says he’d be bored to death without the humans there. He says he just wants the status quo. He says that makes them strange bedfellows and says that’s why they need to tell him what Joshua saw in his vision. Koa asks why he tried to get Peter to kill himself. The Man says they may need allies but they are not friends and says he thought losing a couple of the Messengers might make it easier. He says they are failing because of one reason. He says he tried to work with Rose but she shot him down so he tried to have her killed. He says it didn’t work out. He says bottom line, Rose needs to be stopped. He says since he can’t do it, they need to. Back at the house, Eliza says Amy has been touched with a gift of her own. Eliza asks who that is and Peter says maybe it’s Rose. Erin says her gift is understanding and knows every language. Eliza says that’s not a Messenger gift. She says they’re always the same. She says Rose isn’t a Messenger. The Man pours a shot and Koa says she’s worried about Joshua and worries that The Man is telling the truth. Vera says she can play devil’s advocate. She says the first vision was of Rose. She says she hates to say it but what if Joshua saw her because she’s a Horseman. Raul insists Rose isn’t a Horseman and says The Man is a lying sack. Koa asks how can they be sure. Joshua runs to the cemetery. He scales the fence and goes inside. He looks around for Rose. He prays for God to give him a sign. We see the sign on the fence that says No Trespassing. Looks like he missed the sign. Eliza says Rose is an imposter and says they wouldn’t feel the cost of their gifts if the seven true Messengers were united. Erin asks what is she and Eliza says to tell them everything they know. Peter tells him about her being shot seven years ago. Eliza says that’s when the first seal broke. The Man says that everything Rose has told them is a lie. He says they saw her wings but The Man says it’s smoke and mirrors. Vera believes him and says that troubles her. He says to tell him who Joshua saw in his vision and he’ll let them go. Raul says he wanted Leland to break his seal and asks why. The Man says he thought he could convince the Horseman to ally with him but Rose got to them first so he had to turn to them. He says if Vera killed Rose when she asked her to, this wouldn’t be necessary. Vera thinks back to failing and says Rose woke up and started speaking in another language. The Man says it’s the language of the dead. They demand proof and he shows them surveillance outside the jail. They see Rose with Leland and The Man says she posted his bail. Eliza tells them April 6, 2008 was the day of the first seal and says Rose isn’t a Messenger, she’s a Horseman. Koa says that means trouble and The Man asks why was Rose was conveniently out of town when Leland got out of prison. They tell him she says she was in Seattle to visit her fiancee. He says there’s no fiancee. The Man says she got bail money from the Senator and bailed Leland out and convinced him to break his seal. Vera asks why he didn’t tell them from the start and he says he’s the Devil and they wouldn’t believe it. He says he hopes Joshua sees it before it’s too late. Joshua runs through the cemetery calling for Rose. He gets to a tomb and slides the door open. He goes inside. There are candles lit and he looks around. Rose is there and calls out to him. He runs to her and she says to hurry and untie her before he comes back. He unties her and says they need to go. She asks if he’s had a vision and asks who the next Horseman is. He wants to go but she says to tell him now. He says he saw two brothers. He tells her their name is Farrell and says they’re miners in West Virginia. He lied to her! She thanks him. Then Leland and the Senator are there and Joshua asks Rose what’s happening. She says the gift of prophecy is no good if he doesn’t pay attention to what he sees. He says Rose is one of them and asks what she wants. She asks what does Death always want. Vera says to let them go and he asks if they want to save Joshua or Rose. He says only one thing matters. He says they need to know he’s telling the truth. He unlocks the doors and Vera says he promised she’d get her son back. He hands her a medal and says it’s St Monica – the patron saint of mothers. She asks what about the others and he says they’ll get what’s coming to them. The Man is gone when Vera looks away for a moment. Joshua tells Rose he knows there’s someone good inside. The Senator and Leland tell him that Rose helped them too and the end is there and thanks to him they’ll find the final Horseman and he’ll find the seal. Rose says there’s only one path to paradise. He runs but Rose pulls him back with dark magic. She steps close and tells him to rest in peace. She kisses him and sucks out his life force. He collapses and gasps. He says her name. Rose kneels and asks what it is. He says he lied about his vision then he dies. Erin says they’re not answering and Eliza says God help them, God help all of them. Peter says he’s not waiting on God then goes to leave. Vera calls and Erin says to watch Amy and they leave. They go to the cemetery to find Joshua. They go running and calling for him. Vera spots the tomb. They go inside and see flowers on a tomb. Peter can’t see and he slides the heavy lid off. Joshua is dead inside. They are all devastated. Erin tries to heal him. She can’t. Vera says he’s gone. The Man is there and says he told them so. Raul asks if he knew it would happen but The Man says if Joshua hadn’t left, it wouldn’t have happened. He says at least now they know what they’re up against. The Man says they can work together to stop Rose. He says Joshua doesn’t have to be dead. He says he can’t kill people but he can bring him back from the dead. The Man says to give him what he wants and he’ll resurrect him. Raul says it’s a trap but Vera says they have no choice. Peter says Eliza said they need them all. Koa sides with them too. The Man asks if it’s a deal or no deal. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Shantel VanSanten as Vera Buckley * Diogo Morgado as The Man * JD Pardo as Raul Garcia * Jon Fletcher as Joshua Silburn Jr. * Joel Courtney as Peter Moore * Sofia Black-D'Elia as Erin Calder * Anna Diop as Rose Arvale * Craig Frank as Alan Harris (credit only) Supporting Cast * Madison Dellamea as Amy Calder * Jessika Van as Koa Lin * Brittany O'Grady as Nadia Garcia * Jennifer Griffin as Eliza Shepard * Lane Garrison as Ronnie * Sam Littlefield as Leland Schiller * Lauren Bowles as Cindy Richards Media Images 109stills_0001.jpg 109stills_0002.jpg 109stills_0003.jpg 109stills_0004.jpg 109stills_0005.jpg 109stills_0006.jpg 109stills_0007.jpg Videos The Messengers Death Becomes Her Trailer The CW The Messengers Inside Death Becomes Her The CW Trivia * This is Diogo Morgado's favorite episode. * This episode is Rose Arvale's backstory. Category:Episode